Matt and Mello's Excellent Clubbing Adventure
by XxninjabrawlerXx
Summary: What happens when Mello and Matt decide to go clubbing the night before L b-day party bad summary but its better than it sounds i hope Yaoi warning and language..Review and Rate plz enjoy rated T for now
1. Let's Get This Party Started

okay so this is just something i thought about while listening to random music.... What happeneds when Matt and Mello go clubbing, the night before L's B-Day party (sounds boring but mite be better than this summary) Please rate and review^^ Warning: mitght be some Yaoi involved..

**Disclaimer: i dont own death note(so sad) or anysongs used in this story...**

Chapter 1: Get This Party Started

Matts POV

It was another boring day, here in Mello's shitty apartment. Nothing to do but play my DS. After 40 minuntes of non stop playing my cell phone rang.

"Hey Matt.", the voice on the other line said.

"Hey Mels. What do you want."

"Well Near called and said we HAVE to go to L's Birthday party tommorrow." I groand. I hated to go to thoses kind of parties.

"Damn. We have to go?"

"Yup." It was quiet for a moment.

"Hey Matt, we should get so wasted so we have an excuse not to go."

"Mello, quite trying to get me to go clubbing with you, not even this could get me to go out clubbing with you."

"Aww, PLEASE!" , He whined.

"No!", I said back.

"Please. You need to go out and enjoy the world, like to have a life."

"Mello i wouldnt talk you dont like the world.", I chuckled to myself.

"Shut up! Anyways Please Matty, I'll get you that new Zelda game."

Fuck he got me there. I hesitated.

"Only if you promise to get me that game and if we dont have to go to the party."

"Fine i promise, but only if you promise to dress HOT! Not like a nerd."

"Fine. I'll meet you at the club. Bye!" I hung up the phone and went back to my video game.

A couple hours past by before i noticed what time it was.

_Crap he's going to kill me if i dont make it in time._

I jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that, i needed to find something that will match Mello's hot scale.

"Nope not that. No not that ethier." _Maybe i can wear some of Mello's leather? No, it will never look good on me like it looks on him..Wait what the hell am i thinking..He's my fucking best friend why am i thinking about him that way._

I sighed and sat on my bed, wondering what could make me look hot. Then it hit me. I remembered i saved up somethign for a time liek this. I reached into my closet and pulled it out. I shaked from putting it on, i never wore anythign like this before. I scared my slef when i looked in the mirror i looked nothing like myslef. No goggles, not video games.

I grabbed my keys and walked out of the apartment, down to my car. I put the key into the igniton, and drove to the club. Quickly i parked and slowly walked to the entrance. I took a glup and walked though the door. _Lets get this party started.._ Then i walked in to go find Mello.


	2. I Know You Want Me

This idea came to me when the song came on so dont blame me if this turns rrly random. Yaoi...and weird dancing lol enjoy review and rate

Discalmier: No i dont own this song or Death Note

Chapter 2 : I Know You Want Me

Mello's POV

_where the fuck is he at! _I thought to myslef. I took a bite out of my choclate bar angrily. I looked for the last 20 minutes at he's still not here. Damn. I sat down at the bar. Trying to clam myself down.

Suddenly everyone looked toward the entrance of the club, then I saw him. He no longer looked like a geek with thoee goggles. My mouth dropped open. The peice of choclate fell on the floor. Matt actully looked hot. Not like the nerd i see everyday, but he looked hot. Hell he might as well even look sexy. He wore skin tight skinney jeans, with a black shirt. His red hair no longer looked nice, instead it was spiked up perfectly.

Slowly i got up to walk towards him. "Matt is that you?" He smiled at me.

"Ha, your not the only one that can look sexy." He bursted out laughing.

I felt my face get red. "So...i guess i owe youa game huh?"

He nodded, and smiled. He looked at me then his expression turned cold.

"Matt?"

"Behind you."

I tured slowly and saw some people coming towards us. They were big. Really big.

"So i see your taking all the attention out of 'my' club huh?" Matt gulped

"Well..uhh..i...uhh" I looked at Matt.

"Dude, you can give a better response than that."

The guys looked at me. "Dont let your girlfriend back you up." He chuckled. _Girlfriend?!?!?!_

"Hey! Im not a girl you motherfuckers!" Matt looked at me in shock. "Mello we should leave." He tugged my arm.

"No Matt, we need to show these guy we are number one." He sighed.

"One day this is what's going to get us killed." I smirked at him.

The guys walked back toward us. "Ha, trying to stand up to us, I'll like to see you try. Lets meet, outside in the alley." Matt gulped.

"Fine."

"Wait." Matt inturupted. "Since were in a club, i think the best logical thing to do is to have a dance off."

"Dance. Matt what the fuck is your problem."

"Mello I'm trying to save you life, okay."

We both looked up at the guys. Wondering what they were thinking. Finally they looked down on us. "Fine losers leave winners stay." He smirked at us.

"Matt?"

"Yea?"

"Were going to lose."

"You'll be suprised, i know how to dance." He started walking away as my mouth dropped open

Then the music started to play.

_Haha Its Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix, you know that S 75 Street Brazil?Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho, Hahahaha Que ola cata,_ _Que ola omega and this how we gon do it._

Me and Matt both walked on to the dance floor. Everyone was clearing the way for they knew what was about to go down.

"Matt dance first." He noded and walked in the middle.

_Dale, one-two-three-four, Uno-do'-tres-cuatro I know you want me (want me) you know I want cha (want cha) I know you want me, you know I want cha (want cha)I know you want me (want me)you know I want cha (want cha) I know you want me. You know I want cha (want cha)_

I stood frozen, Matt did know how to dance, and he was good at it. Him shaking his ass like that. I almost had to close my eyes before i go crazy, but the image wouldnt go away. Soon the other guys turn came on. He just killed the song. I looked at Matt as he came my way. "Go Mel's it your turn make me pround." He smiled at me as i walked out ready to dacne.

_(Hahaha) one-two-three-four, Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
Rumba (Si), Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?) Rumba (Si).ella quiere si Rumba (Como?)  
Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa, Yo te voy a poner gozar Tu tiene la boca grande,dale ponte a jugar (Como)_

I had no fucking idea what the hell i was doing. I was just copying Matt on what he was doing. I looked over at him as he was cheering me on. I knew i wasnt as good as him. I called him out. "Matt come help me." He ran out.

_one-two-three-four Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!) 6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh, Pit got it locked from brews to the locker, All I.P uh, big and packer, that he's not, but damn he's hot, label fly but Pit wont stop, got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como?) watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock, ha Enjoy Me_

The other guys looked at us in amazment. They knew both me and Matt were unstopable. We both smriked at them. There face turned red with anger. We both just laughed.

"Fine. you win but get the hell out."

"Hey we had a deal!", Matt yelled at them.

"Yea but your girlfriend made a fool out of us so we win leave."

I smacked him hard in the face. "Never call me a girl again." I looked over at Matt. He was shocked.

"Mello we should leave." I nodded, and we both ran out of the club.

"Matt where's your car."

"Umm, i forgot where i parked it."

"Your suposed to be fucking smart and you can't find your own car?"

"Sorry."

I looked behind us, the guys were chasing us. I looked around for any place to hide.

"Matt follow me."

We both ran to this club acroos the street. "We should be safe here i think. "

"You..better ..be right." He said.

"I hope so to."

We both walked to the bar and sat down on the stools. "Two beers please." The bartender gave us our beers and we chuged them down.

"damn, that was crazy, i ddin know you can dance." I said teasing Matt.

"I have other talents you know." He chuckled and looked around the club.

"Mello?"

"Yo."

"Isn't that...Near?" I looked in the direction where Matt was looking.

"Crap does he know our plan." I whispered.

"Fuck, were screwed."

----------------------

A/N so whatcha think sorry this mite be a crappy chapter but ill try to make it better, R&R ill give a cookie^^


	3. Poker Face

**next chapter=D hope ya like^^**

**Chapter 3:Poker Face (idk why this is the chapter title)**

---

_"Isn't that...Near?" I looked in the direction where Matt was looking._

_"Crap does he know our plan." I whispered._

_"Fuck, were screwed."_

Matt's POV

"Damn Mello we gotta hide."

I looked over at Mello. He looked as scared as i was. Then an idea came to me.

"Mello. Dress up like a girl and act like my Girlfriend."

Mello looked at me with anger in his eyes. "What the fuck Matt."

"Come on, he wont know it's you, besides i dont look like myself so we'll be safe."

"No!.", Mello said back harshly.

"What about the other guys that are chasing us."

He sighed. "Matt, if i do this you better pay me back."

"I will. Promise." I smiled at him.

"I'll be right back." He got up and left to the back

"Another beer please." I asked the bartender. He handed me the beer and i drank it as fast as i can. I had to drain the thoughts of Mello out of my head. He's my best friend, why am i having thesse thoughts of him like this. _Damn why wont the thoughts go away. _I put my head down on the counter to relax.

"Don't be sad, Matty.", said a girly vocie.

I looked up and saw Mello. My mouth dropped open. He was actully dressed like a girl. He put his hair up in pigtails(a/n like misa's hair kinda) put on eyeliner, red lipstick. Made his leather look like somethign a girl would wear.

"Wow."

He glared at me. " Shut up before i make you shut up."

"Okay whatever you say, your highness." I teased him.

His face just tured red. The he punched my arm. "That what you get." I smriked at him.

Suddenly i turned and saw Near walking toward us. _Damn were screwed he's after us he knows our plan._ He looked at me in suspicon then looked at Mello. I knew i had to think of somethign quickly. THen it poped into my head.

Without thought i pulled Mello close to me and planted my lips on his. I thought he would scqurim to get away from me but he kissed me back. I broke the kiss and look to see if Near was gone. No sign of him, that worked perfectly. I looked over at Mello and he was still in shock.

"Mels?" i waved my hand infront of his face. "Hello Mels?" still he didnt say anything. "Mello there a big choclate bar over there.", i yelled to him. His face poped up. "Where?!?!" I just laughed at him.

"Hey!" He socked my arm again.

"Sorry." i said still holding in the laughter.

"Matt?"

"Yea?"

"Why did you kiss me?" He looked dazed.

"Oh Near was near so i guess that was the best way to get him to leave." i flet my face turn red, that was a good excuse to kiss him.

"Oh okay then." he sat down next to me. I clunched my hand into a fist, I had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

"Matt you okay?" He looked at me curiously.

"Yea i am. " I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back then looked behind him.

"Umm Matt. Maybe we should leave cause Near still stalking us." I looked behind me and saw him staring at us. A chill went through my spin.

"Maybe we should give it a rest and go home." Mello's face shot up to mine.

"No fucking way." he hissed thru his teeth. "If we go now Near will know it was us here, and he wins do you want that to happen." He looked dirctly into my eyes. Another chill went through my spin.

"Fine then what do we do to prove to him that were not who we are." Mello looked to were Near was.

"Hmm he's playing poker wanna go beat him." He smriked at me.

"Okay your fault if we get caught." He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Lets go." Then he pulled me over to the table.

"Hey would you mind if me and my boyfriend play with you." Mello totaly sounded like a girl. I had to hold in my laughter.

"Umm sure.", Near said. We both sat down. Mello let go of my hand and got the cards.

"So whats your name?", Near looked over at me.

"Umm...It's..Umm." I couldnt think. Mello looked at me and smiled.

"Oh sorry he's a little tipsy. His name is Jack, and I'm Amy." Mello smiled at Near. I took all the strenght i had to not laugh. "Whats yours?"

"I'm someone who you don't need to know. Flush." I looked down at his cards. Mello smirked and put down his cards.

"Full house baby." Near looked down at his cards.

"Your quite good at this."

"Just gotta keep your poker face on." Mello looked at me and smiled. Then weirdly the song poker face was playing(A/N idk why it jsut goes with the mood dont ya think=D)

**After a few more rounds later**

"Hey M..i mean Amy, dont you think we should go." I looke at Mello he lost 2 rounds now he was getting mad.

"No Jack one more round." I sighed and pulled his arm.

"NOW!" i yelled at him. He looked at me angirly and stood up.

"Well sorry person, but my boyfriend wont let me play anymore. So see ya." He waved at Near then started walking away.

"Jack or should i say Matt." I looked at him in shock.

"You know?" He nodded at me.

"Go home you have to go to that party or else." I gulped.

"Near leave him alone." I truned around and saw Mello.

"Mello your going to get it."

"Haha no im not." He held up a tranfromers toy. "You want it Near."

Near eyes grew wide. "Give it."

"If you want it follow me." Near started walking towards Mello into a back room.

"GET HIM!" Mello yelled at me. quickly i grabbed his hand and tied him up to the pole.

"Haha." Mello laughed while wiping of the make up.

"Damn you Mello."

"Haha good luck getting out of there and telling one us. Come on Matt lets go." He took my hand again and walked me out.

"Your so going to pay for this Mello.", Near said in the background, as we both walked away. Then we saw the two people we least expected to.

-----

Okay this is a crappy chapter but hopefully ill make it better well R&R plz


	4. What Is Love

Okay sorry for the long wait had a wirters block and crap like that anyways enjoy... oh and there some hard yaoi

Chapter 4: What Is Love (okay this might not be an 80's song im not sure but jsut try to play along with it okay)

Matts POV

"Fuck Mels, lets get the fuck outta here." We both walked quickly out of the club. Maybe we wouldn't have got caught because of Mello's oh so billant 'disguise', but atever atleast i was fianlly out of that club. When we reached the car I pulled out my smokes, and lit one. Ahh relief.

"Matt, your gonna get lung cancer if you keep smoking thoese."

"Hey at least iw ont become a diabetic.", I said making a funny face at him.

"Screw you.", I just smiled at his compliment.

"So gonna stay as a girl or you gonna change?"

"Hell ya. I'm gonna change be back soon." Then he walked away.

I took another drag out of my cigaratte. Fuck, i couldn't stop thinking about Mello. Why do i feel this way towards him. Fuck.

After a few more cigarettes Mello finally appered looking like his old self again. That black leather hugging his hips just right. His blonde hair messy but still neatly comb. What stop thinking about him like that agian.

We both go t into the car. I put the key into the igniton and turned it on. Then i pulled out of the drive way.

"Hey Matt, lets not go home now, im barley buzzed and one of the mafia members told me about this awesome 80's themed club. We should go cheak it out."

"Fuck Mello havent you had enough.", i said stopping on the brakes hard.

"Matt, what the fuck. Come on. I know that you dont want to go to that party so come on. This plan is perfect it wont fail turst me on this." His face turned into a puppy face. He looked like a little kid begging for candy.

"okay okay. We'll go for a little bit." He smiled at me and gave me a bear hug.

"Mello...can't breath...." He pulled back and blushed a little bit.

"Oops sorry."

"It okay. So were's this so awesome club were going to."

"Okay well turn left here, then go right, then keep going staright till you see sunset avenue. Then when you get there turn left and you'll see it."

After a couple minutes, the car past the club. It was so retro 80's stlye. There was a big sign with the name 'Retro', with falshy lights, and the line to get in was long.

"Fuck Mel' you sure you wanna come here."

"Hey I got hook-ups to this place." He grinned at me.

I parked the car in the almost empty lot. Then i follwed him to the club. He walked to where the guards are and whispered something in their ear. When he mentioned somethign there face grew with shock and let him in, he called after me.

"Wow did you threaten to kill them or what?"

"Hey i told you I have hook-ups here."

We walked into the club. It was unlike anything i ever seen. It looked like the eighty dance moives I've seen. Everyone working here was dressed like they were back then. Mello seemed to notice my experesion.

"Calm down Matty, time to party." He took me to the bar.

We had a few drinks, okay make that alot of drinks. "Hey Matt lets go dance."

"Okay.", He took my hand, and led me to the dance floor. I was amazed by it. It was like we were dancing on water. (A/N okat i took idea from night at the roxbury but dont blame me that movie was awesome)

_What is love. Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more Baby don't hurt me . Don't hurt me. No more. What is love._

"Come on Mello, show me what you can do." Mello just smiled at me. He started shaking his ass. Damn i had to look away before i did something that wasn't aproprite.

_Oh I don't know, Why you're not fair, I give you my love, But you don't care, So what is right, And what is wrong, Give me a sign_

"What about you Matty!" He said mockingly. I stared to dance my ass off for him. He just started at me dumbly. I chuckled to myslef. He was enjoying this. He finally cam near me and started to join me in dancing.

_What is love. Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more Baby don't hurt me . Don't hurt me. No more. What is love._

"Fuck Matt, i can't take this anymore." He pressed his soft lip to mine.

_Oh I don't know, What can I do, What else can I say, It's up to yo , I know we're one, Just me and you, I can't go on_

I melted into the kiss. This was way better than that fake kiss i gave him. Quickly we parted, but then our lips meet again. This time he shoved his tounge into my mouth. I gave a quiet moan.

_What is love. Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more Baby don't hurt me . Don't hurt me. No more. What is love._

"Mello...", i tired to say the rest but he kissed me harder this time.

_I want no other, No other love, This is your life our time, When we are together, I need you forever, Is it love_

Finally he stopped and looked at me. "Matt we should take this somewhere privatly." He smirked at me.

_What is love. Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more Baby don't hurt me . Don't hurt me. No more. What is love._

We left the club and he pushed me over to the car.

"Matt hurry up, lets get home."

"Mello im hurring."

Finally i found my key and we drove home. The rest of the night was going to be fun!


	5. Hahah we got you good so they thought

**Okay here come the last chapter^^ well i think it is well anyways here it is**

**Chapter 5: Haha we got you good**

Mello's POV

_Fuck my head, what the hell happend. _I thought this quietly to myself. I rolled over on my bed and i see some familer red hair lying beanth me.

"What the Hell Matt!", i yelled.

Matt got up and looked as suprised and clueless as me.

"What the hell happend?", he asked looking confused. I held my head and tried to remember.

"Fuck..."

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. Matt stood up and put on some clothes. "I'll get it." He started walking to the door.

I laid back down on my bed, trying to make sense of this all. I must have drank to much. Yeah thats it nothing happend between us. Nothign at all.

"Mello get your ass out here!", i followed Matt's ordres and walked out the door.

"What the fuck!?!" I looked and saw L, Light, Misa, and the other task force members come into the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Then to my suprises the stupid little albino walked through the door.

"Mello i told you were going to pay." He smiled at me. "Let the party begen."

**2 HOURS LATER**

It's been two fucking hours, and I'm fucking hungover. I laid on my bed trying to drown the noise. Matt was in his room. My perfect plan went to waste. Fuck....

"Mello?", my door open and in walked Matt.

"What the fuck do you want." He sat next to me and looked at me.

"Mello you own me big. I went through that night and we still ended up going to a party and to top it off were fuckign hungover."

"Your right, wanna go kill Near."

He looked at me. "Your retarted."

"So are you." I smiled at him.

"Well watever....atleast we had fun." He winked at me.

"Fuck you Matt."

"You already did." I tackled him and pinned him on the floor.

"Damn you now get the hell out of my room."

"Will i see you again tonight." I laughed.

"Sure why not well go clubbing again." His face expression droped.

"Never mind im leaving see ya later." He stood up and walked away.

The door closed and i laid back down. It was fun.... But first i needed to get near back.

I smiled as the perfect plan came to mind....He was going to get it bad.

**Afterword:**

**After the party Mello and Matt snuck in to break all of Nears toy and blame L for it but instead they got black mailed by Near, that if they do anything he was going to tell everyone that Mello was a girl and that they did it. Being scared they both agreed to stop...but little does Near know, they caught him with L =O and well light got mad and all hell broke lose...**

**THE END**

A/N okay this story suxs but whatever it finshed so yea r&r plz and well hope you sorta enjoyed it^^


End file.
